Forte
by Subtle Affection
Summary: Rated:M The throes of passion emanating from the ivory-keyed grand piano were killing Harry James Potter by the second. Most likely because.... DM//HP


At the beginning of his lover's musical performance, Harry was very happy.

Until, Draco walked to the piano, bowed, and began to play a lovely and strong waltz.

He did not come here for the week to be naughty all the time, but for Draco's wonderful show, and the throes of passion emanating from the ivory-keyed grand piano were killing Harry James Potter by the second.

Most likely because the same lush fingers that traveled the keyboard with such ease had in fact traveled his own body just last night.

Shivering, his mind re-enacted last night's events.

"_Oh," Draco moaned erotically. "Oh."_

_Harry was sheathed – held in place by Draco's tight hole, and slowly, began to thrust, deeper and deeper. Pale and sticky hands grasped Harry's arse as he, in cries of ecstasy arched upward, meeting the force that pounded into him, again and again._

_A ragged gasp burst from the lips of Draco, his toes curled as Harry's cock striked his most pleasureful area._

_Harry purred in delight, his lover's cries made him strive to keep going, to keep making his Draco come over and over again._

"_Stop, Harry, stop! I can't take it anym-"Draco went silent, his head thrown back in a silent scream as his orgasm shook his entire body._

_Pulling out, he fell onto Draco like the pile of bones he was, and began to nibble his delicious,pale neck, as if nothing had happened._

"_You…didn't come," Draco gasped in a gloomy tone, his hands tracing patterns on the maze of muscles on Harry's back. "You rarely do - oh."_

"_It's okay," Harry commented breezily. _

_Busying himself up as he rubbed his hands on Draco's abdomen in small circles, those long digits were getting lower and, lower and…._

_Grabbing those hands just as they gripped his member, he pulled them away and murmured into Harry's ear huskily._

_"Oh no, Potter, I'll do bad things to you today. Things naughty enough to make you come."_

_Climbing atop Harry, he set in motion events that the man would be thinking of days and days on end. _

_Licking his pale lips, he began at his lover's ear, biting and mouthing it, licking it, doing horrible things to it. Harry moaned uncharacteristically, his flushed cheeks reddening even more than before. Hands rose dreadfully slow from Harry's inner thighs to his abdomen, skimming his bulging and leaking cock as they attended to his arse._

_Sliding those silky digits into Harry's entrance, he stretched and finger-fucked him, taking care to mouth his lower lip, and take his tongue into a fiery dance with Potter's._

_A moan from within made him bow his head into the curve of Harry's neck and deeply take in the masculine scent of spice and wood as his partner's hips bucked upward, wildly struggling to grind his own manhood against Draco's. _

_Nonchalantly, he entered Harry's tight entrance, and thrusted hard, earning a whimper from the usually quiet man. He moved at a snail's pace, grazing his pristine nails on the perfect chest he was lying on._

_Goodbye James! Ecstasy was Harry's new middle name now, as he became even more inflamed from the snug feel of his lover sheathed unfathomably deep inside of him._

_"Oh sweet Merlin! What're you doing to me?" Cried Harry, his legs wrapped around Draco's hips, and his head twitching back from the pleasure._

_"Making love to you, as you made love to me."_

_He struggled to keep his scratchy voice from screaming Draco's name, but in the end, Draco's wanton thrusting forced Harry to come, spurting the hot fluids all over his partner, and in turn liquids filling up his hole in bliss._

_"Oh," Harry whimpered breathlessly as Draco stretched limply onto Harry's strong chest. "That was godly."_

_"I know," Grinned Draco stunningly as he rose to sit atop Harry's front, hands forcefully taking Harry's package and stroking it. "That's why I'm doing it again."_

_The rest of their night was made up of moans and sobs of pleasure, some that Ron Weasely and his wife Hermione heard from their hotel room next door._

Finally, Harry's tortourus thoughts came to an end, at the same time Draco leapt up proudly to bow several times to the cheering crown.

A seductive smirk on his face and dress pant's tented from the erotic memories in his mind, Harry got out of his chair to meet his lover backstage, for some more "fun", that would be similar, no, better than last night's events in their hotel room.


End file.
